


The Perfect Specimen: Part II

by Cleo2010



Series: The Perfect Specimen [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Cock Worship, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-28
Updated: 2011-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo2010/pseuds/Cleo2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's three weeks later and Sherlock wants to take the next step with John.</p><p>Also included is a short bonus chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Three Weeks Later

###   
**Three weeks later**  


John and I have been in a relationship for three weeks. The amount I’ve learnt about my John Watson has increased exponentially since the rather unanticipated events following my ruse to pin him down in a defensive manoeuvre. And not just about his penis either. Now that I have access to his entire body over an undefined amount of time, John did mention something about a lifetime which I am not adverse to at this point, I’ve expanded my interest.

I’ve discovered that John likes to kiss and be kissed over almost every part of his body though his nipples are quite sensitive and usually make him jump. Everything below his waist is very much welcome, in particular the inside of his knee which I discovered quite by accident during some lazy petting on the sofa.

Kissing his mouth is my personal favourite, the variety, the intense taste of John, how it can lead to nothing or become more urgent and demand the shedding of clothing. Lips, teeth, tongue, stubble and breath. I could quite happily spend an evening kissing him hundred different ways with my hands occupied in his lap. He makes the most intriguing noises too, very pleasurable especially as I know I’ve elicited each and every one.

He seems particularly fond of kissing too but they often stray to my neck which he seems fascinated by. When we’re more amorous and much more nude he often likes to kiss down the length of my back and enjoy my bottom which means I can’t usually see him so he talks to me between kisses, licks, nibbles and caresses. He tells me how much he loves to feel my whole body with his mouth, how hard it makes him, how it’s all because of me. He knows what I like to hear, he pays as much attention to arousing my mind as my body.

He’ll eventually part my buttocks and probe his lubricated fingers gently inside me, the tip of his index finger at first, all the while kissing and sucking the occasional love bite that I chastise him for but I adore. Those marks make me feel like he’s in my skin, something to keep with me. Before long he’ll turn me over and take me into his talented mouth while still pressing inside me, sitting so I can see him erect. Often he’ll move round to my side so I can hold him as I come.

But it’s not gone any further than that. I want him inside me, I need him inside me. It’s the only thing I haven’t experienced yet and I can’t stop thinking about how it would feel to have every thick inch of him buried within me. We’ll belong to each other then, we’ll be joined. I need to know how it feels to have all of John. I’ve brought it up before, he either distracts me, which is rather easy to do when you have a dick as delightful as his, or says he’s not ready yet. Frustrating.

He’s scared of hurting me. It’s the only reason for his adverse reaction, that I might respond badly to pain inflicted by John no matter how unintentional. That I might want to stop what we’re doing. I can’t foresee any circumstance in which I wouldn’t like this arrangement to continue. I have a pleasant balance of work and John, he helps keep the boredom at bay and I trust him. I have to convince him.

Right now we’ve fallen into my bed after thirty-six hours of chasing around London uncovering a black market for donated organs. Apparently the organs of the homeless aren’t good enough for some people who require a better class of kidney. A good day for the homeless I guess but not a good day for members of Express Gym ‘n’ Yoga. We’ve only spent four nights apart since that Friday evening.

We both ate before bed and now lay tangled in each other. That we would share a bed tonight was a given after a tough case, it didn’t require discussion. It’s become standard for me to lay on my back with John fitted into my side, his head on my shoulder and his leg laid over mine. I can feel his member soft through two layers of pyjamas. When it’s warmer I shall be insisting on sleeping in the nude but for now it’s too cold and I can’t sleep when I’m cold. Having John here keeps me warm.

We’re both too tired and too full for sex but that doesn’t stop me discovering other ways of touching John. Other ways of making him happy. I rake my hand absently through his hair, stroking it off his forehead, it relaxes him. John traces patterns over my hands and forearms and sighs contentedly. I’m happy. Apart from one thing.

“John.”

“Yeah?” He says sleepily.

“I’d like to have sex.”

“I haven’t slept in two days and I’ve seen enough body parts to turn me vegetarian. Tomorrow. Morning. In the shower. Mmmm.” He’s distracting me again but I will hold him to that agreement, I would quite like to slide ourselves together until we climax, his beautiful phallus hot against mine, coming all over each other. No, I won’t be distracted, not this time anyway.

“I mean full sex, you inside me.” Have I made this clear enough yet? “Anally.”

“Yes, I gathered that.” He pinches the bridge of his nose. He’ll take some persuading. “I...”

“I want this, John. I know you fear you’ll hurt me but with adequate preparation it will be more than pleasurable for both of us. You’re certainly adept at finding my prostate-”

“Yes, yes, I understand that, I’m just... I’ve had...”

“Poor experiences with other lovers.” I state. I hate to think about John being with anyone before me but it is an undeniable fact. Another undeniable fact is that there won’t be anyone else. I’ve never been possessive over someone before but there are many urges about John I’ve been unable to deny. I hold him a little tighter.

“Yes. The last time was pretty bad, he um, was impatient and I should have been firmer but... we didn’t see each other again after that.”

“He was a fool.” He must have been to give up John. “I’ll be patient.”

“You? Patient?” He scoffs.

“Your terms, you’re in control. I’ll be honest with you if I’m in any discomfort. I’m not fond of pain and I do plan on sitting again.”  
John chuckles a little against his own will but lifts his head to look at me. He looks determined. “Ok.”

“Ok? I was expecting more resistance. I had other arguments prepared. Spoilsport.” I tease.

“Quite, but I’m tired and too comfortable. It’s something I’ve been thinking about too and... I want to. Especially with you.” He squeezes my hand and my inside lurch pleasurably. “It’s getting harder to hold back and god, you have the nicest arse, but, and this is a big but, we do this my way on my timetable. Non-negotiable.”

“Of course.”

“No arguments, no complaining.” He continues resolutely.

“Certainly.”

“No whining, no forcing the issue.” He says firmly again, like he’s waiting for a caveat from myself to tip the scale of power in my direction. “I’m serious. Deadly serious.”

I smile and even though I agree to his terms I find that voice that I’ve recently discovered makes John extremely... pliable. And aroused. “What if I were to beg for your cock, John?” I run my finger down his cheek and over his bottom lip making it pull down and pop back into a little pout. “What if I plead for you to push inside me and not stop until you fill me to the hilt?”

He has to clear his throat much to my pleasure. “Oh god...How can you say that and still sound like you’re in charge?”

“I’m a man of many talents.”

“Begging is allowed, encouraged in fact especially the way you do it, but I’m in control, ok?” I nod, still smiling. John inside me, that beautiful piece of flesh so hard inside me. “I’ll pick up some supplies tomorrow.” He settles down again, ready for sleep.

“I bought lubricant yesterday.” I yawn, the exhaustion starting to overcome me.

“Yet you forget the milk and bread.” He sighs sardonically. “Anyway, I’m getting other things too. It might take a few attempts; it gets some... getting accustomed to.”

My first instinct is to deny that it would take more than one night but another thought crosses my mind. The whole concept of how much time it would take to prepare myself for John, days of working up to being ready for him, is making me aroused even in my exhausted state. Supplies, what supplies? Oh, this will be fun, hours and days of careful preparation because John is different and special. Because John is terrifically well hung and wants to be in me. I grin.

“Sleep John, you need your strength.” I instruct, the sooner we’re asleep the sooner we can begin.

“Mmm, so do you.” I feel him smile against my chest. “Goodnight Sherlock.”

~~~*~~~

The next morning I wake to find John still deep asleep, his jaw hanging slightly and softly snoring on his back. He typically needs more sleep than me, most people do. I slip out of bed without disturbing him and find some leftovers from last night for breakfast. I’m not that hungry but I pick at a few pieces of chicken before heading for the shower. I remember John’s promise from last night and secretly hope that the sound of the shower will wake him. I shut the door loudly on my way in for good measure. John wouldn’t want to miss out either.

I clean my teeth; of course I’m considerate if he does plan on joining me, and switch on the shower. I can only hope that John has woken. I step inside and within a few minutes John enters. “Morning.”

“Morning.” I call out from behind the curtain of our rather generously sized shower.

“Stand back a second, need to put the cold tap on for my teeth.”

I stand back in the bath and pull the curtain so I can see him and he can see me. He’s come just in time for me to be covered in lather. Perfect. He sees me in the mirror first and turns to me toothbrush in mouth. “You look good in soap.”

I squeeze my foamy sponge against my chest and watch his eyes follow the stream of suds to my hardening groin. Just the promise of things to come is enough to arouse me. He groans a little and speeds up. “Hurry, John.” I say as I touch myself, slowly from base to tip, with no other motive than to please John.

“Hurrying.” He says with a mouth full of toothpaste foam before spitting rinsing and undressing haphazardly. “Ow.” He mutters after straightening up. “My muscles are still sore from yesterday.” He gets in behind me, guides us into the spray and moves my hand away from my pleasurable teasing. He begins stroking me slowly, his grip not firm, tender almost, unhurried.

I reach out for him too, wanting to slide us together. “I want to concentrate on you.” I agree, I can do little else when John asks. We kiss opened mouthed and tussling tongues while he moves his hand languorously between us. The rest of the world ceases to exist.

I rub his back with the soapy sponge I’d set aside. His muscles are tight. “Mmm, keep doing that.” He says, while using his other hand to grope my bottom.

“You did insist on chasing that surgeon through that building site. The hot water will help.” I’m hot all over and not because of the water. John’s hands are teasing me. I suck on an earlobe and play with the plump flesh with my tongue.

“You were following behind me.” He husks out and moans a little. I squeeze the sponge so bubbles run down the cleft of his arse over his sensitive pucker which makes him jerk forward and squeeze me a little tighter. “God.” I smile with satisfaction.

I continue our conversation. “And let you have all the fun? You do look lovely when you run and even better when you caught up with him.” John had climbed an extra storey and jumped down a gap left for a staircase on top of the suspect. I’d had to drag John away to kiss him senseless after that I was so aroused. “Maybe Lestrade should give you your own cuffs. Or I could steal some for you.”

“Might be nice. Shame I wasn’t in a kilt.” He rolls his hand over the top of my slippery head making me groan and shudder. Amazing hands.

“That was for a genuine case.” My voice is becoming a little ragged. He’s got me pulled tight to him, his hand moving on me, twisting slightly in the way he’d observed. “Oh John, feels good.”

“You set up the mugging didn’t you?” I feel the smile in his words and I’m sure his more elaborate movements are a way to interrogate me more effectively. I have been disappointed my efforts hadn’t been as discreet as I had intended but John had always been different. More astute.

“Would you be cross if I had?” I move so I can part my legs easily, inviting him into me. I want the preparation to begin now. He takes the hint and turns me around to brace against the tiles. He leans to collect something from the floor outside the shower before returning his attention to my erection.

“I think I admire the absurdity more. You have a wonderful mind, Sherlock.”

“Oh...” I close my eyes and shudder and his slick and fully hard member slides against my hole. Lubricant, he brought in lubricant. I was expecting fingers, this is good too. Oh so good. More than good. “Oh... god, John.”

“I can’t wait to be inside you.” His voice so low and still sliding against me. A promise of things to come. “I don’t care how long it takes.” I bend a little so I’m more exposed, more open. I trust John, I wouldn’t show myself like this to anyone else. I’ve never wanted to do such a thing before. “I’m going to make it good for you, I promise.” He kisses my back. He’s got me trapped blissfully between his hand on my stiffness and his equally hard cock. “I’m going to open you for me, so wide, you know why?” He punctuates his sentences with more kisses.

“Oh, because you’re big.” God, he knows what talking about his size does to me. He knew from the beginning. “So, so well endowed.” I shudder; my hole is fluttering with each stroke. He pulls his cock away and I feel his fingers circling me but not intruding. I still feel his erection though, touching my thigh, occasionally rubbing with need.

“I want to start now.” He kisses my back again and again, his slippery finger slipping inside me for the first time in days. Oh yes. He’s just holding my penis now, focusing all his attention on where it needs to be, making sure I don’t come too soon.

“More John, deeper.”

“God, you’re something special.” He pushes his finger all the way in and out again. “I want to use my fingers on you now but it won’t be enough, not for you to take me.” Oh, he slips in a second finger and I groan so loud it echoes. His words, his fingers. My legs can barely hold me. John giggles a giddy laugh and keeps moving his fingers, parting them so I slowly stretch. “I’m going to go out soon and when I come back we’re going straight back to bed.” His fingers moving, curling inside me. I’ve long since closed my eyes. “I can’t wait, Sherlock.” He almost growls into my ear.

“Oh god, no waiting, John.”

We fall silent now, just the sound of the water and our heavy breathing. He caresses my prostate every now and then and I almost give way. He’s holds me up when he pushes in a third. I’m feeling the stretch but no pain. “You feel like heaven, you’ll feel perfect around me.”

“Yes, yes, yes.” I chant and moan. “John.”

Twisting, pushing, in and out, sensitive, sparks, pleasure, squeeze, tight, need more, more John. I push back. “Patience, Sherlock.”

I whine but allow John to continue.

“Good enough.” John half laughs.

I quickly realises this is a test of my self control. A fun one, but a test none the less. John needs to trust me as much as I trust him. “Oh, oh, oh.” Prostate, prostate, fuck, prostate. Over and over. “John, god! I’m so...”

“Do you think you could take a fourth finger? Just the little one.”

“Yes, but go slow.” I don’t care if he’s fast, but I want him to trust that I’ll communicate what I need, this is test.

“Good, that’s good.”

He pulls out so just the tips of his three fingers are just inside me before pushing slowing back inside. I feel the new width, just a small change but I’m starting to understand. It’s a little uncomfortable. When he finally reaches my prostate again I’m fine. “Oh yes! Good.” I can do this.

Four thick fingers sliding in and out of me, I can almost feel his knuckles. I’m starting to lose my self control, bucking into his hand and I don’t care. I’m so full and this is only preparation. “John, I need to come soon.”

“God, me too.” He rubs himself against my thigh. God, so delightful hot and thick. He moves his hand rapidly, trying to bring me to climax quickly as he ruts against me.

“Turn, I want us to come together.” I want to see him, kiss him. “Can you keep those fingers inside me?”

“I’ll try.” His throat is dry. “God, I’ll try.”

It’s awkward but I manage to turn and keep three of John’s broad fingers inside me. I take us in both my hands, one around our shafts and another around our heads. John holds our bodies together, the curve of his bicep another alluring feature I can savour. I look down at our erections pressed against each other. Our sizes are so different but the height difference means that our heads almost brush perfectly against each other.

I masturbate us both, John grinding his hips to increase the friction of my smaller penis against his fraenulum that I try to stimulate. Foreskins sliding, the colour of our cocks darkening and wet. The sounds of our heavy breathing and moans of encouragement and gratification filling the small steamy space. John pulls my mouth to his and I speed up, I want to inhale his groan as he comes, his tongue, his fingers and his orgasm inside me.

“God, Sherlock, I’m almost there, oh god.” He says against my lips.

“Yes, John, me too, together, come with me.”

“God yes, now.” He shudders and so do I. My mouth over his, his groaning and desperate grip on my back. I feel his fingers press deeply inside me as he tenses further, the additional stimulation meaning I shout out and lose focus on John briefly until I feel our come slickening my hands. I’m shaking and so is he as we come around, both leaning against the cool tile. He slowly slips his fingers from me, that’s the part I hate.

“I wish I had a plug so I could keep you like that.”

God, if it was possible to come again I would. Instead I shudder with a beautiful after shock and hold him close. “John.”  
“We’ll run out of hot water soon.” He’s still panting.

“Don’t care.” He retrieves the sponge I don’t remember dropping and washes us both down. He crouches down to wash my legs and inspects my hole. I lose the ability to breathe for a minute. “So beautiful, I’ll skip breakfast and head straight out; you’ll still be ready when I get back.”

He finishes washing himself while I watch. His muscles flex as he moves his body, still a little stiff from yesterday but better. He’s quick; his mind focuses on his future purchases. I’m still blissful after my climax and ready to crawl back into bed. I want to feel myself, how I’ve been stretched by his four fingers so I can compare as we go along. Maybe I can keep myself open until he returns.

“What are you thinking, Sherlock, you’re smiling to yourself.”

“I’m happy.”

 **Continued...**

“Can’t you place an order and make them deliver? I’ll happily pay extra for a cab.” I let the dressing gown I slung on fall open slightly to make the request for him to stay more enticing.

“We’re buying sex toys, Sherlock, not Chinese food. Anyway,” he said with a smile on his face while he slipped on his shoes, “I want to be able to see what I’m buying. Make sure everything is perfect.”

I make a noise of derision but I know he’s right. Disappointment and substandard goods would be frightful at the wrong moment.  
“I’ll be back in less than an hour, I’m sure you can amuse yourself.” Coat on. He’s really leaving. I still think my delivery idea is valid.

“I would if you’d give me the password to your laptop.”

“You haven’t broken into it in over three weeks; I want to see how long I can last.”

He slips both his arms under my open dressing gown and pulls me to him. “Oh.” He’s half hard and wonderful.

“Don’t think that’ll be going anywhere.” He pulls me down into a soft kiss but pulls away when I try to make it more by lacing my hands into his hair and licking gently at his lips. “I’ll never leave if you do that and I promise you, it’ll be worth it.”

“Yes, but I’m rather more concerned with my short term needs, namely to have your member in my mouth.”

“I’m leaving! You’re not playing fair!” He closes my robe for me and cinches it tight, gratuitously sweeping his hands over my still spent penis before opening the door to leave.

“No one said I had to play fair and you certainly aren’t.”

“True. I’ll get milk and bread on the way back.” He sets off at a pace down the stairs.

“Just come home before I die of arousal or boredom.” I shout after him. “Oh, good morning Mrs Hudson.”

“Morning Sherlock, having to wait on a promise are we?” She smiles warmly as she collects her paper.

“It seems so.” Though I’m convinced that it will be worth my while.

“I’ll keep my fingers cross there’s no murders until tomorrow then, at least not a good one.”

“Much appreciated, Mrs Hudson.”

I return inside to John’s bedroom, shedding my robe on the bottom of the bed and throwing myself front first onto the mattress. “I should have anticipated this, I could have prepared.” I can still feel where John had his fingers inside, all four of them. I groan to myself and crave that feeling again.

I pull my knees under myself and apart slightly, the air is cool on my still throbbing centre. The lubricant has been washed away or it would feel even colder. I move my right hand behind me to feel, I’ve almost closed up but I’m relaxed and sensitive. I stroke the skin and find it a little puffy but not at all sore. It’s easy to probe me open again with two tips but my fingers are too dry to go any further. I turn on to my back, grab the large tube I purchased and slick up my fingers.

“Oh... good, ah, ow.” Yes, four fingers were too ambitious. I press in two of my digits easily, much thinner than John’s, I can feel each knuckle but mine are longer, I can get a little deeper. “Ah!” I tense around my fingers and jerk off the bed a little after unexpectedly grazing my sensitive prostate. I can squeeze so tight around my fingers, how will it feel to grip around John, could I clamp down so hard he couldn’t move? “Nngh.” I move my fingers slowly in and out, parting them little by little so I stretch for a third.

I want to take my time, John will be gone a while so I concentrate on what he would have felt in the shower, the heat, the softness, the intimate feeling of being inside me travelling to the heavy cock hung between those strong thighs. “Yes, mmmm, good.” Keep it slow, enjoy this feeling.

The sheets still smell of John though he’s been sleeping with me in my bed for the last few times we’ve managed to get some rest. It’s a warming scent, simple, clean but very male, very John. It will smell like the two of us soon as it rightly should. Our perspiration, pheromones and the evidence of our pleasure.

I remember the first time I snuck into John’s room when it was still forbidden. It was a couple of days after he’d fallen asleep drunk on the sofa. I’d made the room as dark as I could, even to the point of putting a blanket over the window to block out the daylight so I could imagine John was with me and envelope myself in his scent. I’d showered so I wouldn’t transfer too much of my own natural fragrance and give away my unauthorised presence.

I’d simply laid on my back touching myself, bringing myself close and backing off as many times as I could until I could take no more. I imagined John giving me instructions, telling me to take a nipple between finger and thumb even though I don’t indulge in too much extraneous touching when I’m on my own. This was for John’s benefit though, making the fantasy real. Imagining what he’d like to do to me. After teetering on the edge of orgasm five times I let myself go. I came hard, eyes open yet blinded and shielding my release from the sheets with my palm, my whole body shuddering with ecstasy and relief. I let myself lay while I recovered, my nose buried in his pillow before leaving his room reluctantly.

John has seen me come many times now and I’ve seen him. Hearing him come is as magnificent as watching him. Especially now he doesn’t hold back his cries and grunts, my name mixed in with a string of blasphemy and the occasional curse of pleasure. How he goes breathless as he nears the edge. It’s like watching the world stop when he comes, that second just before I feel the warm of his seed is the most heavenly moment in time. He’s falling and I’m there, sometimes falling with him, our bodies wrecked with the force of our mutual climaxes. He’s just as beautiful as he comes back to earth, joyful and serene.

Almost fifteen minutes have passed but it feels like less. That’s a good thing. I awkwardly squeeze more gel to my fingers without taking them out completely and push them back in with a third. “Oh, yes, that’s perfect.” I move them in and out at leisure, curling and then pushing them hard inside me, as deep as they can go until I groan out loud. I want to grind against my own fingers, fill my body with sensation but I need to wait for John to return.

I’m fully hard again. I stroke myself a couple of times and feel the faint flutter of muscle against my fingers. A sweep over my prostate enhances the feeling. “Oh god John, hurry.”

My phone is in the pocket of my dressing gown. I reach in and pull it out. I manage to write one coherent sentence with my free hand.

 _How much longer? SH_

I count how many times I can push and twist my fingers into myself before he texts back. Seven.

 _I took a cab, should be another twenty. Eat something._

I smile wryly before giving myself reason to gasp and shut my eyes. I regain my composure to text back.

 _I’m busy. SH_

Three more rougher thrusts. Oh, I need to be slower but...

 _Doing what?_

I smile at the crude message I return, knowing what it’ll do to John when he reads it and tries to hide his reaction.

 _Myself. Three fingers. SH_

 _Oh god._

I’ve never put four fingers into myself before but... now. Oh my goodness. So full.

 _Four._

 _Oh fuck, please, stay like that until I come home. I’ll be quick._

I feel like he’s a part of this now, it’s not a solitary activity; I could stay like this for hours with his encouragement. Four fingers, it’s a little awkward but I hold them inside me only moving a little with my knees pulled right up. They ache a little but it’s manageable. I want to continue to text.

 _Are you hard, John?_

I stroke my erection slowly, teasingly, just so a flutter a little. I remember how John held me in the shower, that secure feeling. I want him to be hard too.

 _So hard it’s difficult to hide. I’m at the shop, the cab is waiting. What are you doing now?_

I drop the phone to my side to touch myself some more. I picture John so hard he’s poking out of the top of his trousers by such a margin. If only people knew what the unassuming man had under his non threatening clothing. The pleasure he can give, the pleasure I’ll soon know, hopefully by the end of the day, I have no intention of waiting a second longer than required. “Oh, oh...” God. I pick up the phone again to answer his question.

 _Making myself ready for your return, touching myself slowly, I don’t want to come until you’re back here again, you can watch me. Make me._

I know that John will want to touch himself now but he can’t.

 _You are killing me Sherlock, I can’t risk a sneaky touch in here, I’ll get chucked out. The stuff in here is amazing, I’ve already got everything I had in mind, I know exactly what I want for you but I’m looking at a few extras._

“Oh god. Extras.” I push my fingers inside harder, the stretch is more acute but I need to feel John again. It takes a couple of attempts to text again.

 _Extras. Tell me._

 _Don’t want to spoil the surprise._

 _I loathe surprises. Tell me._

 _Not this one._

 _Come home now._

 _Just about to pay, will text you from the cab. Keep doing what you’re doing but don’t come._

I lay the phone next to me and grip myself tight. Twenty minutes maximum and he’ll be back. I move the fingers inside sideways trying to open myself up further. “Ahh.. slow, slow. Oh god...” I already feel like I’m pushing my limits but I know physiologically I can accommodate more. I breathe and relax, moving the hand on my hardness and sending little waves of pleasure coursing through my body to offset my tension. This will be tricky; it’s been so long since I’ve done this or been penetrated by another man. I don’t want to think about those times. Just John now, only John.

 _In cab, coming home. God, it’s going to be the longest journey of my life. I’ll be there soon._

I have an idea.

 _I could call for a police escort. I’m owed a favour._

 _I’m seriously considering it._

~~~*~~~

It’s twenty minutes exactly when I hear our front door open and John bound up the stairs two at a time. I’m on edge, his texts on the way home kept me teetering. I’m spread out, exposed, I want him to see me like this, unashamed and waiting for him. He’s here.

His jaw drops enough just to part his lips and let a pleased noise escape. I’m satisfied. My pale legs are folded into myself, my left hand probing the best it can and my right hand on my erection. I must be flushed pink, my mouth open too and my eyes looked on John. I can see how hard he is, it must be painful for such a large thing to be trapped against his leg but I can see him so clearly and I know.

“Oh fuck Sherlock, god, god, god.” He’s drops two bags by the bed and begins to undress. He sheds his coat and clothing to the floor in seconds, ripping one of the buttons off his shirt in the process. “My imagination is rubbish, this is a hundred times better, look at you. Christ Sherlock.” He has to pull his underwear forward before taking them down, such a simple yet essential manoeuvre for someone like John. He’s beautifully hard and thick, the head such a shining ruddy shade even though it wasn’t that long since our shower. I did that, it’s mine.

He climbs on the bed and kisses me hard, pushing his tongue into my mouth and licking at me, his lips devouring mine so roughly I can barely keep up or breathe. I think John would accept this as an argument for breathing being boring. His left hand snakes down my body until he’s holding the top of the hand inside me. He pushes on it and rocks my fingers inside me. “Oh, John, oh.” I say against his mouth which doesn’t relent. He strokes the top of my hand which sends slight vibrations inside me before pushing again, harder, deeper. “Ohhhh...” I cry out, throwing my head back and out of the kiss. Good, bad, hurt, good, John.

“Too much?”

“Mhgg.” What did I say?

He helps me remove my fingers. “Turn over.” I hear the instruction but I have little say in the movement, I’m too... something... thinking is difficult. John helps me and I find myself on my front, my erection crushed not objectionably into a pillow that he must have moved under my hips. He moves between my legs and starts to massage down my back until he reaches and parts my buttocks.

“John? Are we beginning?” I can’t see, I don’t even know what’s in the bags.

“Wow, um god...” he remarks before returning to my question. “Sort of. No toys yet, I’ll show you everything before we tackle those.” Relief washes over me, of course I can trust John. “I’m just...” He kisses my left cheek and then the right, the inside curve, so close to... “...exploring....” More kisses, dangerously close to where I still feel myself open. “...and enjoying.” I keep still, will he... “This ok?”

“Yes.” I sigh.

“What about this?”

Oh dear god....He runs his tongue around the inside edge of my open passage in a complete circle. “Ohhhhhaaaahhhhhngggnnnhhhhhhh.” My body jerks, eyes closed, my whole being centred on the rough softness of his tongue slowly sweeping in my most intimate place. Oh my god, he’s going to make my heart explode. Oh god, oh god, oh god.

“I’ll take that as a good noise.”

“Again, hnnggg.” I’m writhing on the pillow but I frankly don’t care. He holds my hips still and kisses the edges of me. “John! God!”

“Always had trouble saying no and this is far better than fetching you a pen.”

“For gods sake stop talking!” I’m desperate in a completely new way than ever before. This is something new, so gloriously new. John laughs and settles more comfortably before licking gently at my rim. “Oh, oh.” I’m already open, there’s no pressure of him pushing his tongue inside me. “Ohhh, John, so good, you’re so good, very good.”

His tongue circles inside me, it feels deeper than even my fingers, the sensations crossing wires in my brain that only leads to good things. I fear I’ll come without being touched. “John.” Words are starting to fail me, just growls and groans as he plays and enjoys. His tongue explores, I think of myself like a clock, licking at six o’clock, sweeping around to twelve, his fingers helping to keep me stretched at three and nine. He’s not shaved; his stubble is rough against my bottom. So much sensation, so wonderful, more of John inside me.

“Gaaah!” What was that? More licking and again, again! “John! Ohhhhhh bloody hell!” He sucked. He sucked at my rim. He got his lips around the top of my openness and sucked and licked. “Oh, oh, I’m so close John.” I’m rutting into the pillow and he’s holding me so tight, his tongue licking my swollen edges, inside and out, his fingers occasionally inside too while he catches his breath.

“Hold on for me a little longer.” He licks me again, long, quick circles, I’m so open, so wide, so hyper aware of John, even how the breath from his nose tickles and feels cold on the mixture of lubricant and saliva. “I want to try something; I want to see if you like it.”

“I was perfectly happy with your mouth.” I complain.

“Just rubbing ok?” He gets up on his knees and leans over me slightly. “God I’m so hard, Sherlock. Every inch of me is wet.” So many inches, length, girth, mine to enjoy, John so superbly big. What is he doing...

I jump at the first hot contact. His engorged head at my opening. “Ohhh, yes, I like that too.” That wonderful thick length swirled around me. “Oh John, yes.” No pressure, just rubbing, yes, please, more. His large cock, that beautiful wet tip adding to the wetness already there, sliding and touching. He’s holding himself, dragging his velvety head around where I’m so responsive, I jerk away but he keeps the contact, circling back and forth, occasionally placing it so just the tip sits inside. The whole head touching me, he’s still so much bigger, it’s just wonderful I’m so close to coming. “So huge, so exquisite, so enormous, so thick.” I whisper to myself.

“Fuck Sherlock, I... ah, need.”

“Yes, wonderful idea!” I’m trembling, my words too. “Come over me, John, aim inside me.”

“God yes, god yes, god yes.” He chants and slips his fingers back inside, snugly fitting three thick fingers to the knuckles with ease.  
I hear his grunts of exertion and I slip a hand to grip myself. It doesn’t take much; my eyes closed listening to John and myself racing our way to orgasm. “Oh, oh... _oh!_ ” I shake, my arse cinching down on those blunt fingers and that’s enough for John to join me as he comes with a curse.

Fingers gone too quickly I hiss but then I feel and groan in delight, hot come landing across my open hole and I feel it splash inside. “John, John, perfect, so perfect.” That massive cock twitching, jerking and spilling its bounty all over me. “Perfect.”

“Yes, god yes.” John sighs. He lies beside me and I kiss his forehead, sneakily tasting his sweat. He slings a leg over the back of mine to wrap us together. “I...”

“Talk soon.” It’s too nice of a moment to spoil with words. He closes his eyes. I just want to look at his face as I bask, it the first time I’ve seen it after such an act. His lips are swollen much like when he sucks me, his top lip that little bit fuller, his bottom lip heavy and dark pink. Strong jaw line, deceptively so, I’ve spent whole evenings just tracing the shape while I kiss those lips. Long eyelashes against his flushed cheeks, hiding those deep blue eyes. His nose, broken several times but perfect in proportion with the rest of his features. Every wrinkle on his face and the soft crow’s feet around his eyes are all a part of John.

“You’re staring Sherlock.” He doesn’t open his eyes but he knows.

“I’m allowed.”

“You are, just be less obvious.”

“I think you already know I’m not very good at that when it comes to you.”

“True.” He opens his eyes and eases himself up. He leans across the bed, pressing his flaccid member into my back quite agreeably. It still feels weighty and a little sticky. He’s rustling through the bags obviously looking for a particular item. “Ah ha!”

He brings a rather significantly proportioned plug in front of me. I go to sit up but he puts a firm hand on my shoulder. “I want to use this now, while we both recover and cuddle up for a bit. Is that ok?”

I look at the item. It’s rather more bulbous than ones I’d seen before. Dark blue, long and slowly tapered. At its largest point it’s about as wide as John’s four fingers but all the way around, it would be the largest intrusion yet. The stem is rather wide too but I guess that’s the point of the exercise. I nod. “Yes.”

John breaks out into a beaming smile that’s quite infectious. “You’ll still be quite relaxed. Coming helps too.” He drags the object though the come that covers my back and arse, the act of which sends a ripple of loveliness right through me. John all over me. “I tried my best; I’m a better shot with my gun.”

I huff out a laugh. “Practice makes perfect.”

He grabs the lubricant and coats the already quite slick plug liberally and then some more at my hole. It’s more than enough but John is being extra cautious. “I’ll go slow, let me know how it feels.”

“I’ve never used one of these before.” If it gets me one step closer to having John fully inside me I’ll do anything.  
“Just let me know ok, this is just one way of building up to this.”

He places the cold object at my entrance and I jump. “Cold.”

“Sorry, will have to warm up the next one in water.”

“Next one?”

“I got different sizes to get you more used to the stretch.”

“And this is the...”

“Smallest.”

Oh my... “Ok.”

He strokes and hand down my arse and thighs to relax me. I need to know what else is in those bags. The tip slips inside and John slowly pushes it inside me. I hum happily; it feels smooth, the blunt tip parting my insides smoothly. “Interesting.”

“Yeah, looks amazing. You’ll feel it a little more now.” He pauses for a second before applying gentle pressure.

“Yes, indeed.” I take a deep breath and keep relaxed as I’m stretched further than before. “God, good, keep going.” The tip in deeper now than either of our fingers got, meeting resistance but pushing past. The come inside me must be helping, god.

“How’s it feel?”

“Full, marvellously full. I’d recommend it to a friend.”

John kisses my back and I feel his smile against my skin. “Almost there.”

“Oh... oh, ok.”

“Widest point.”

I bite my lip hard and grunt a little as I pass that point and the girth of the plug is past my tight ring. “Oh, god!” Prostate touch, too much, but it settles. Oh this is rather odd, very odd but not unpleasant. I feel a bit swimmy in my stomach but ok.

“How’s that feel then?”

“Uh, not bad, I’m very... aware of it being there.”

“Yes, well... yes.” John’s grinning; he seems quite satisfied with himself. “I’m going to clean my teeth as, well you know, I want to kiss you and then I’ll show you what I bought.”

 

 **A little later...**

“How are you feeling?” John was perking up again, laying soft kisses on my neck and stroking his fingers down my chest. He hadn’t climaxed since this morning after he’d quite delightfully used his tongue on me and his self control was waning. Two different toys had been inside me since then including the one in me now. I hoped it was time.

“Yes, you now.” Please, please, please.

“First that cock plug thing, then we’ll try, I promise.”

No! I bit back my immediate response to yell ‘just put your bloody cock in me!’ and muttered, “Whatever you want. Can I at least look at you this time?”

He looked worried for a moment, he’d been quite insistent that I lay on my front with a pillow or two beneath me. “Ok. But if it’s uncomfortable or hurts, tell me, it doesn’t mean we’ll stop but I need to know.”

“Yes doctor.” I smile and he rolls his eyes. At least I have that victory and he knows it too.

He straddles me, letting his heavy member lay soft on my stomach, his balls resting over my belly button as he kisses me. Gentle, unhurried and affectionate as we take our time to savour each other’s warmth and taste. I put a hand so it just rests on top of his slowly hardening penis, holding it against my stomach while my other hand holds the back of his head so he can’t stop kissing me until I’m done.

There won’t be any more preparation after I grant John this last opportunity. I’ve currently a third plug inside me, long and wide and I know what is coming next. Longer and wider still, shaped like a real penis to open me up deep. I won’t allow anything bigger; the final stretch must be John’s. I want to feel it, the heat, his shape, his pulse throbbing against mine.

John’s half hard in my hand, growing because of our kissing and closeness, not friction. “Shall we?”

“Yes, what are you waiting for?” I smirk and he just shakes his head smiling. “I’m not getting any younger, John!”

“Yes, yes. God, and I expected you to be patient.”

“I think I’ve done admirably well, I could have forced the issue much earlier. I had you right where I wanted you.”

“Yes.” He coughs on his own breath as he remembers.

“Please?” I say in a low register, he reacts immediately, his eyes darkening. “I want you inside me soon, my patience is running thin, I’ll soon be begging.”

“God not fair, Sherlock.”

“One last toy, then we try.” No more waiting, I want us together. I want to feel John in a way that I can’t achieve with my hands, mouth or any other body part I can rub against him. “I need you, John.”

“God. Don’t think I can wait much longer either.” He leans down and sucks on my bottom lip. I push him harder into my stomach. “Sherlock.” He grunts as he thrusts a little.

John clambers down and sits between my legs. My stomach feels cold now; I hope I can feel his heat as much as when he’ll be in me. “I like being able to see you.”

“A lot of me to see, I guess.” He parts my thighs even more and adjusts my position to lift my hips on a pillow.

“I look at other parts of you, I do know there’s a man attached to the thing between your thighs.”

“Yeah?” He kisses the inside of my thigh and rocks the...

“Ohhhh, god.” I’m soft but that is changing things. The plug is so deep and wide inside me but still nothing on what’s to come. John.

“You were saying?”

“I was trying to say you’re more than just a cock to me but you insist on making my eyes roll into the back of my head. You cock is still very important, vital in fact.”

“Vital to your attraction?”

“I admire generous proportions, it just – aah ohhh – dammit I forgot what I was saying, I was trying to be nice.”

John places another tender kiss on the inside of my thigh and massages the muscle there. “I know.” He says softly. “You’re more than just a gorgeous body to me too. It’s who you are. Not to mention an arse that’s the envy of London.” He pulls slightly on the plug and I feel the tug everywhere that I groan a little, not able to mask my noise in a pillow or mattress. “Ready?”

“Of course.”

He gently eases the plug out of my passage; it feels like it takes forever. I bite my lip and let the feeling of something moving inside wash over me. I hate it when it finally leaves but it’ll only feel right when it’s John’s turn, not another piece of surprisingly enjoyable but inadequate silicone. The plug is cast aside into something John prepared earlier and he takes the new object, the final step.

John quickly applies some lubricant but he doesn’t need much, just a thin coating to ease its way. The next plug-like monstrosity is more like a dildo but with a stem at the end so it can sit deeply inside me, letting me form around its shape or be used to thrust in and out. I don’t want that though.

He sits it at my entrance. “Ready?”

I nod and he once again pushes another thing inside me with ease. Inch after inch sinking deeper.

“God, you’re almost there Sherlock, fuck.”

He moves it out and in again, grazing my prostate. “Ahhh, John no!”

“What, oh god, what did I do?”

“Don’t move it like that, just in. Only you move, that’s your privilege.”

Leaving the dildo-plug where it was John clambers up my body quite inelegantly to kiss me. I don’t protest, it seems quite urgent if not hurried. His lips trying to grab me, keep me, kissing my chin and cheeks. I wrap my arms around him, he’s been feeling far away sat between my legs, having his warm torso in my arms is just as arousing as everything else we’ve done. He pulls away and I rake my fingers through his hair. “Thank you.” He whispers a little breathless.

“You don’t have to thank me; just you’re the only person or thing who gets to do that.”

“I just think that it’s nice of you to want that, for you to consider it a privilege. For you to consider it mine.”

I think I’m one step behind on something but I love that he’s resting his forehead against mine all the while pressing the final few inches of the toy inside me. “Yes.” I groan, fuller than ever, my boundaries pushed. I need John, I need him. “How long?” I’m beginning to feel desperate.

He kisses me again, his fingers trailing up my flank to circle a nipple, I moan softly as I quiver around the silicone. “Not long, god I can’t wait Sherlock, do you think now?” His eyes look desperate and mine probably do too.

“Yes, now.”

We kiss again, this time it’s different. My breath is already catching in my chest, my body thrumming with anticipation like never before and my hands grasping him closer so I can feel his heavy body against mine. It’s almost like my whole body wants and every thought in my head wants too. I’m fully erect just at the thought that I’ll finally experience what it’s like to feel John enter me, to move his magnificent length until we both come.

“Ok, god, I need to calm down, I’m shaking a little.”

He shows me a trembling hand and I take it in mine, bring it to my lips and kiss it to stillness. “Shall we?”

John nods and grabs the ever present lubricant. “No, let me.” I want a part in the preparation now. “I want to take care of you.” He nods again, unable or unwilling to speak and kneels up, presenting his wonderfully rigid penis to me, head shining and dark, the shaft detailed with the ridges and bumps that I’ll be able to feel as he enters me for the first time.

I warm a little of the gel in my hands before smoothing it on, starting with the shaft before slowly and lightly moving over his heated crown. “Oh, good, yeah, not too much pressure.”

“I think I’m looking forward to this part the most,” I pay special attention to his head and the overhanging edge with my fingers while watching him lick his lips, “all that splendid stretch before I close around you and start to slide down your shaft.”

“Ahhh, Sherlock, Sherlock, easy!”

“Oh,” I look at my hand and see I’ve made a fist. “Force of habit.” Instead I make sure he’s well coated from top to bottom. “I want you John, all of you, don’t stop until I feel every inch inside me and you’re pressed right up against me.”

“God.” He chokes out.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Yes, Christ yes.”

“You’re done.”

“Good, ok, god I’ve been thinking about this a long time.” He kisses again, fingers that are slippery with remnant of lubricant running everywhere, touching everywhere. “Ok, need this out.” He helps the dildo out of me and I get the all too familiar sensation of something leaving but this time I know what’s coming next. Skin on skin. John and I.

“Me too.” I husk out as the thing finally leaves me.

 _This is it._

John positions me at the level he requires and so I’ll be comfortable. He moves to find the best position for himself too but changes his mind, pushing my long legs up and around his waist so he’s more over me. Closer. “Good?”

“Yes.” I touch what I can reach, John’s skin sensitive to the lightest touch. “Can you kiss me from there?” I want to make us the circle I imagined when I first thought about letting John penetrate me.

“Uh, when I’m inside yes, should make up the gap then.”

I groan in delight, of course he can’t kiss me yet, he’s having to sit back to accommodate his size. Beautiful little details. I’m overwhelmed with need now so I cup his face in my palm. “Ready, I’m ready, please John.” His gaze is locked with mine, those blue eyes like I’ve never seen them before, another part of John for me to see. He turns his head to place a kiss on my palm before moving it so he’s resting some of his weight on me and holding my hand.

Without another word John positions himself. I don’t take my eyes off his face and he doesn’t take his eyes off mine either. We both register the moment his tip touches me. Smooth, cool with the gel but heating up fast. I nod and the gentle pressure starts and he slides the first few millimetres of his bulbous head into me. “Oh, yes, that’s it, John.”

It’s easy at first, the preparation having done its work. “Oh, god Sherlock, oh god.” John bites his lip as he’s forced to up the pressure. He feels blunter but god it’s John, finally, _finally._

“Good, keep going, breach me.” I say calmly, encouraging him on, stroking his shoulder.

“Oh fuck.”

I feel the stretch now, my body tight around his head that gives slightly reminding me that John is made of flesh and blood. I feel the heat of him, the warmth opening me up further than I ever thought possible. “John.” Oh, yes, wider, wider, John, everything. Wide, so wide. I must be close to taking his head but it continues to push me open. “Ohhhh.... Oh, yes!” That sudden give as I wrap under the ridge.

“God, god, Sherlock. You feel, oh god.” His eyes are pleading and as open as I feel. “I can’t describe it.” He squeezes my hand instead.

I close my eyes for a brief second and focus on exactly what I feel. I have him enveloped and I feel snug around him, big, so big, so full of John already with so much more to come. Hot and it could be enough just for him to stay like this while I masturbate to a conclusion, coming around his head alone, but we’re both greedy and allowed to take. “I’m ready for more of you.”

Without a word I feel him start, “god you’re so wide, so thick.” I’m acutely aware now he’s moving, my rim sliding down the shaft so slowly but it feels faster as his plump head pushes onwards. “Aaahhh!” I jerk slightly, my legs tightening around him. “Oh god, oh bloody god.”

He stills from sliding along my prostate. This position must present it to him beautifully but... oh my. “Too much?” He asks concerned.

“No, just wait a second.” God I really badly want to touch myself but I’ll be too close too soon. I please myself with just looking at John, his face glistening with a sheen of perspiration that travels down his chest and abdomen. His arms tense so that each strip of muscles is taut and defined. Hidden strength.

“You feel fantastic, Sherlock. Can’t believe I put this off so long.” His words shake. “You’re still so tight. Doesn’t hurt?”  
“Not in the slightest.” It makes a pleasant change, no burn, just stretch. I felt it more with the toys, there’s no place for discomfort between us. “Go.”

“So bossy.” John eases more of his massive girth, trying to tilt away from my most sensitive gland but it’s almost impossible.

“Oh, oh, aaahhnn” I’m shaking, the pleasure so intense. I can’t quite believe my body is capable, I feel on my limit. “More, please, more.” I need everything. “Please John, please, please, faster.”

“Yes, anything, just slow, I won’t stop, I won’t stop.” He soothes but I’m escalating with need, everything inside me is taking John, letting him in and wrapping tight around him. Each atom I take is a triumph, a claim on each other and a glorious wonder.

“John!” I’m moaning I know so I try to stifle the obscene noise but John moves my hand away.

“No, I want to hear.”

I understand, I want to hear him too. “Ok, yes, I’ll let you. Ohhhhh, god.”

He stops and lets me adjust again and to catch our breath. He’s still not close enough to kiss. “Oh, Sherlock, Jesus!” I’d clenched a little around him at just the thought of his proportions. “It’s, uh, never felt like this before.”

“Good, something unique between us.” It goes without saying I’ve never experience something like this before either. It feels like there’s nothing inside me but John. There’s hardly enough room for a cognisant thought.

Again John is slipping deeper and I think, faster. My fingers dig in to the shoulder I’m holding. “Yes, yes, like that, keep going.” I need to be there already. I’m panting with my mouth open taking gulps of air. John has his eyes screwed shut with concentration but he’s nodding. “Excellent, just excellent.” I can feel myself tight around his head as it relentlessly travels onwards, deep and deeper still. I feel endless. “I can feel you, so faultless. Mmmhnn.” I shiver and squeeze around him and he drops his head between his shoulders.

“God, I love your vocabulary.” He half grunts, “God I need to... fuck.”

“Keep going, don’t stop, feels exceptional, beyond exceptional, oh, god, so deep in me.”

“Christ. Christ.” He pulls back slightly, maybe an inch and forward again.

“John, oh my god!”

“Had to, just had to feel that.”

“Again, more, god please do that again.”

He obeys, pushing deeper still on his inwards drive. “God, oh, oh.” That head, his beautiful crown and the crest of the sensation that winds down to my entrance, radiating out through my pleasantly aching member and balls. “Oh, oh, Juh- oh!”

“Yes, good, this is good.” He chants, coming closer to me each time. His eyes are so heavy they’re barely open but he’s looking right at me with adoration I reflect. My John.

We find a rhythm, pull and push deeper, back and forth, him whole length slickly sliding inside, more and more of him to feel each time. In, out, in, out. “Yes, keep, god, oh, so huge inside me. Immense.”

“Fuck.”

John pulls and thrusts... “Ahhh, god!” Hard, deep, oh god, deeper than anything before. New territory. A little hurt but it passes. I’m writhing and pulling him into me with my long legs still wrapped around him. Again, we both cry out, John gripping my hand so tight and he doesn’t stop the push, I can feel him like he’s in my middle, the centre of my being. Oh god, too much good, I’m impaled and helpless now. Nothing but hard throbbing John, I’m encasing him, it’s glorious.

He stills. “Sherlock, feel.” He guides a hand past my balls that I see are lifted up and pressed against him, through our entwined pubic hair to my stretched opening that’s smooth and taut now, no wrinkles to touch. I feel. John and me, his body meeting mine. He’s fully inside me. I feel like I... “All the way.”

“Perfect. So perfect. Just... perfect.”

“Could stay like this forever.” He holds my hand there, where we meet.

He’s close enough to kiss now with a little stretch that only forces him in harder. I lose the air in my lungs in a rush but I have John’s so that’s ok. I move my hand away to get tangled in his hair, down his back and up again. He hovers just above me, so close I can feel his breath on my sweaty skin. I rock, encouraging him to move without words. He complies.

Like before, slow out and faster in but only just, building up slowly, both of us making our need known with each muttered word and ground out moan. I feel like a wave is building inside me waiting to crest. With one touch to my erection, a gentle slide of my fist and I’d come in an instant. Instead I let myself dangle on the edge, the sensations building with every movement. “John, John, John.”

Inches of John slide out, seemingly endlessly before plunging back in with a grunt over and over, I’ve long given up on words, just noises coming from my throat, my lungs my skin as it smacks firmly against John’s. John’s just the same, wordless but far from silent, he tries to mouth my name but it comes out as another groan of delight as he forces his way back inside. Impossibly long, impossibly thick.

I’m moving too, rocking in time with John. More and more of that beautiful cock sliding, I feel every detail but it’s all beginning to blur, John picking up the pace, losing his control. Yes, yes, lose yourself in me, don’t hold back. Oh god, little shift in his angle. “Ohhhh there!"

Oh god, lost, beautiful, so close. Sweat drips from his skin on to mine, breathing the same air, his rhythm slipping away. I’m shaking, rocking, so close to something special, something incredible. John’s grunting fiercely, chasing his release. John, in me, god, I think he’s harder still, bigger still, John’s saying something, I’m so close, no need to touch, so tight everywhere, oh, oh...

I seize stiff, my whole body is coming, I shake from the inside out, gripping and rippling around the part of John that anchors him to me. Coming, coming, oh god, I can’t stop. God, god, god. John’s still moving, frantic and powerful... “Oh god.” Again, a new wave and I feel hot liquid spilling over me for the first time, my own. Twice, oh fuck, I came twice. John’s stuttering in me and crushes his mouth to mine as he comes too, his come so deep I think it’ll stay there forever.

“Sherlock...oh god.” He shudders through the last of his release. He has no breath, no strength. I can’t move either, just concentrating on filling my blood with oxygen again. Beautiful.

He goes to ease out of me but I won’t have that, he stays.

“Stay inside.”

He nods and slumps on top of me, a heavy weight but I want him there, heavy and mine, no care for the stickiness, our being close is much more important. I’m blissful once again but like never before. I wrap my arms around him and kiss the top of his head. My legs ache tremendously so I slip them to the bed. He’s still a part of me.

That feeling that overcame me when I felt us joined together swept over me again. Things were just as they should be. I love this man. I’m not sure if I should tell him yet. I might.

“John...”

“You had two.”

“Apparently, I didn’t think that was possible.”

“Uncommon. Never had experience of it before, a joy of the prostate. It was possibly the most beautiful thing I’ll ever see in my life, you undone like that, god Sherlock, you have no idea what that did for me, I almost blacked out.”

“That was perfect, worth the wait.”

“I think I’m pretty much done for the week now, I’m lucky to have come out alive. Amazing. There’s nothing you’re not good at, well, apart from discretely feeling me up.”

“Need sleep, exhausted.”

“Then food, I need something with lots of cream and calories and so do you.” He moves and pulls out of me, I muffle a sound of discomfort and grumble. “I couldn’t literally stay there forever, Sherlock.”

“Don’t see why not.” I mumble. I do love you after all.

He grabs a nearby towel and makes a cursory effort to clean us both up. He forces a glass of water a two paracetamol towards me. “You’re probably feeling it already.” I am. An insistent throb and an uncomfortable emptiness that I’m still adjusting to. I can feel soreness creeping in too as my endorphins wear off. I take the painkillers; I’m too tired to fight.

He kisses me softly before taking his usual place at my side, covers pulled up, head on my chest and a leg wrapped over me. He’s sated and soft against my thigh. “Mmm, sleep.” He sighs.

I kiss his forehead. “Love you.”

“Good, love you too.”

That was easier than I thought.

God my arse really quite hurts. Worth it.


	2. Bonus Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short little bonus chapter because no matter how much Sherlock loves the man, he's still crazy about his cock.

**Bonus Chapter with John a month later**

I lie in bed fighting encroaching consciousness but I’m losing. Each clatter and crash from down stairs is dragging me out of sleep more and more. Oh god, what is he doing? He’s being noisy on purpose, he wants me to go and see what he’s doing but I won’t. I’m going to enjoy this lie-in, I’ve earned it. He can join me if he wants to see me. I’m far too comfort- oh god, another crash, what was that?

Don’t move, stay, sleep, enjoy. Shit, he broke something.

“Goddamn you, Sherlock.” I mutter bitterly and sling on the light blue pyjama bottoms Sherlock bought me ages ago before trudging downstairs. No need to bother with a t-shirt, it’s unseasonably warm.

“Ah good morning John!” He says all too brightly. The kitchen is covered in some chalky white powder that smells like plaster. Different sized container with what looks like hardened plaster of paris lay strewn about. This is not good. “Oh, I see your morning erection has passed, how long until you can sustain another? Few minutes?”

Very, very bad.

“Please tell me that my cock has nothing to do with what you’re doing?”

“Quite the opposite actually.” He beams cheerfully. “I need you to gain an erection, allow me to cover you in Vaseline and if you could maintain that for four minutes it’ll give the plaster enough time to cure-”

“Sherlock! What the hell are you trying to do?”

“Make a mould of your penis.” He says like it should have been obvious and turns back to measuring out some more plaster. Actually it was fairly obvious; I just didn’t want to believe it. “And yes, I know the plaster gets rather hot but don’t worry; I tested the temperature properly this time.”

“This time?” God he was being far too earnest and I still haven’t had a cup of tea.

“Yes, so do you need help? I have the right formulation now.”

“Sherlock.” I say as calmly as I can but it comes out clipped. “It’s eight o’clock in the morning, it’s the weekend and even if it wasn’t I am not going to have you make a statue out of me.”

“Not a statue, I’m not putting you on display! It would be for personal use.”

Of course! That makes it so much better! Tea, need tea. So much bloody dust everywhere. “I’m right here, we’re hardly apart. We live together.”

“You work. What if I want you and you’re not here?”

“Be patient or have a wank.” I rifle through our cups and mugs but most are covered in dust or hardened plaster. I need some tea now, a matter of urgency.

“What if I’m abroad?”

“You are not taking my cock through customs!”

“I’ll put it in the hold!”

“No, not happening! You’ll just have to live with that.”

“What if-”

“No.”

“You’re not even going to let me finish, that’s not very charitable John.” He sidles up behind me and slips a hand around my bare waist. God, he’s using that voice. “I have some very compelling arguments.” I catch that delicate hand by the wrist before it sneaks to its destination.

“Fine.” Compromise. “Charcoal.”

“You want some charcoal?”

“No, you said you wanted to draw me so... you can do that. You can’t have me in your bed and the bedside table too. Heaven forbid Heathrow loses your suitcase.”

Sherlock looks unconvinced, picks up the large pot of plaster in a lemonade bottle with the top cut off and stirs it. Oh god, that’s what he wanted me to dip myself in. I’ve got to stop that happening.

“And I’ll tell you the password to my laptop. One day’s access, just don’t change or delete anything even if you think you’re doing me a favour. Ask first.”

“I’ll agree to those terms, what’s your password?”

“stoplookingatmycockSherlock”

“I’m not... oh, yes that’s quite obvious now. Right, I’ll go get my camera.”

What?

**Author's Note:**

> Sexy Fanart! http://archiveofourown.org/works/190728?view_adult=true
> 
> Please, please do check out John in his kilt (NSFW!) and Sherlock in his robe (NSFW!) and leave a comment. Did I mention that it isn't safe for work which means it's beyond excellent? Be careful of your keyboards, drool ruins everything.


End file.
